


space & touch

by rhaenyrascrown



Series: BokuAka Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyrascrown/pseuds/rhaenyrascrown
Summary: On the court, Akaashi is perfectly confident in his abilities and trusts Bokuto, but off the court, when they're alone, he feels less confident, less sure of himself and his feelings, or what he's supposed to feel...--[old bokuaka week oneshot I completely forgot to post]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	space & touch

The first time Akaashi feels it Bokuto’s changing out of his gym clothes in the middle of his bathroom. The way his muscles and tendons flex as he pulls the shirt over his head, the smacking sound of the soaking wet cloth hitting the tiles, water droplets stream down his bare chest. That’s what Akaashi notices.

Bokuto’s laughing, talking, ranting as he usually does, telling him about his day. Akaashi can’t really hear what he’s saying.

He feels it, a growing tingling sensation in his body. It’s not _desire_ or _lust_ , nothing quite as intense or simple as that. It’s almost a _need_ , a tingling at the tip of his fingers, an urge to reach out and _touch_ the other’s skin, to _feel_ the strong muscles, to feel Bokuto’s warmth on his own skin.

He’s never felt it before, not like this.

He and Bokuto have been together for a couple of months now, though they’ve known each other for years and they’ve always been comfortable around each other. Honestly, Bokuto is always so open and candid about everything that Akaashi’s never had to worry. But once they started dating, things changed. It wasn’t a bad change, Akaashi likes kissing Bokuto and he likes holding hands… but Bokuto’s never pushed him for anything else and Akaashi’s actually a little glad for that. Not that he’d ever admitted it, but… _it_ scares him… _sex_ , _making_ _love_ , whatever people call _it_. That sort of physical intimacy, the nakedness of spirit as well as body, the pain…even the pleasure…

And now, it’s not that he feels ready (or does he) it’s just that he wants to touch Bokuto.

Akaashi curls his hands into fists (but the feeling doesn’t go away), he rubs his fingers together (his palms are clammy, but his fingers are warm and dry and they chafe together in a surprisingly soothing manner). He wonders how Bokuto’s skin will feel…

He steps away, leaves Bokuto to have his shower in privacy. He pulls out his homework, cleans his room, but he can’t focus, can’t take his mind off Bokuto, naked, in his house. His stomach feels weird, not quite hungry not quite nauseous. Just nervous, probably.

It scares him and yet he’s looking forward to seeing him and touching him just a little bit. It’s such an odd feeling.

Bokuto’s voice calling his name brings him back to reality. For a minute, his mind is quiet, still, and the house is in silence save for noise in the bathroom and Bokuto’s loud humming.

He needed something, though Akaashi hadn’t quite registered what. Still, it doesn’t matter, he goes to him. 

He knocks lightly before turning the knob, pushing the door open just enough to slip in.

Bokuto’s head and part of his chest are peeking out of the shower curtain. “Hey, look can I bo…” Bokuto trails off, brows furrowing together, eyes focusing on Akaashi, lips slightly parted. “Akaashi, are you okay?”

“Ye-yes,” he stammers, his voice cracked, betraying him. Akaashi clears his throat. His hands are curled into fists at his sides, he’s rubbing his fingers again. His gaze was on the other’s naked skin, he realizes, and looks away, decides to stare straight into Bokuto’s eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he repeats, voice steadier, louder.

Bokuto gives him a small, playful smile, a blush creeps up to his cheeks. His eyes seem to bore into his soul. “Akaashi, do you… I mean… do you want to…” his voice is barely a whisper. He’s nervous, Akaashi can tell, but he wants to… His hand grasps the shower curtain, moves it just a few inches aside, hoping he’ll understand perhaps.

And Akaashi does understand – and instinctively takes a step back. “…sorry, I- I’m, hum…” he wants to say more, say something else, but the words fail him. His throat feels tight.

Bokuto’s smile fades; he nods. “Okay.”

“Sorry,” Akaashi mumbles, his voice brittle. There’s a knot in his stomach, fear, and guilt. He wonders if Bokuto feels hurt.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Bokuto raises his palms, brows shot up, shakes his head quickly. Very serious.

Slowly, he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay,” he says, nods curtly, and feels his whole body relax.

Bokuto nods too and smiles softly. “Okay. So, hum…can I borrow some of your clothes?” His voice is normal, casual.

“Yeah, sure” he answers, naturally, casually, like it was before. He feels better… happier maybe? He’s not entirely sure. Still, Akaashi feels like maybe everything will be okay after all.


End file.
